Never Bored
by Nikkie23534
Summary: Sesshomaru travels to NYC for the annual gathering of demons.  His mate is unable to join him.  But, the mighty demon lord's beloved makes plans to keep the lord from becoming bored!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own one single piece of InuYasha. These are just the vulgar ramblings, of a crazy black woman, who just happens to like anime!**

* * *

**_Never Bored_**

**_By Nikkie23534_**

**New York City, NY Present day...**

Over the years, demons have evolved, living along side humans. Using charms and spells, to hide their true forms from the outside world. The clans gather once every one hundred years, in different locations. They discussed land rights, finances, future matings, comings of age, and births of new clan members. They traded battlefields for boardrooms, and prospered. None more than the Silver Inu clan of the West in Japan. Clans looked to the silver Inus for guidance in resolving disputes between clans, and advice on the protocol. The influential dog clan's numbers, wealth, and power had grown over the past 650 years. Under the careful eye, and powerful hands of the current Inu lord; Lord Sesshomaru Yamauchi. Now the gathering was at hand, and New York City was chosen to be the host city. It has been 3 days since the start of the gathering, and the powerful demon lord was bored out of his mind!

Lord Sesshomaru not only enjoyed hundreds of years of financial and power growth. But, he as also enjoyed the peace, love, and loyalty. Things that he had required from his own mating, some 510 years earlier. His mate proved to be extremely helpful, in the resurgence of the once mighty clan. Helping to move the Inus to the forefront of not only demon society, but human as well. Providing valuable insight on dealing with human laws and policies. His mate has also given him the family base, he had so craved. Providing the West with eight strong heirs, seven princes and one princess. Ensuring the silver Inu clans survival.

Standing on the balcony of the hotel's penthouse suite, he watched the bright lights of Broadway and Times Square. A glass of vodka in his elegantly clawed hand, as he sighed heavily. Due to conflicts in one of his companies, his mate opted to stay so he could attend the gathering. So, he left his beloved behind, and was now suffering! In the 510 years after their mating, this was the longest he and his beloved were apart. _'I am so bored!'_ He downed his drink, then went to the bar to pour himself another drink. He smiled at the memory of his mates words to him, the morning he left.

**_Flashback_**

Sess sighed heavily, as his beloved walked him to their private jet. "Will you stop mopping, Sess! It's not like you will be gone forever!"

Giving his mate a deadpan glare, he smirked. "This Sesshomaru does **_NOT_** mope, mate. And, I know that I will not be gone for ever." He sighed heavily, as he gave his shoulder bag to the baggage handler. "I feel that I should stay, to resolve the issues at hand."

A pair of beautiful wide eyes rolled, in exasperation. "Love, how many times must we go over this? We agreed to let Tatshiro handle the situation. If he does happen to get stuck, I will be here to help our son. The gathering is the most important events in our society. Everyone expects, the Inu No Taisho to make an appearance. It is a tradition." His mate said with a sly smile. Knowing that the ultimate lord of cool and reason, hated it when his mate used equal reasoning on him. Sess' mate raised one slender clawed hand, and caressed the maroon strips on his cheek. Sending a shivers of lust through him. "You know, those old goats will see it as a slap in the face if the Inuyoukai king is a no show. The absence of the Inu clan, will not be taken lightly."

Sesshomaru stared at his mate for a moment, then smiled. Reaching out, he grabbed his unsuspecting mate by the waist. He laid a passionate kiss to the soft lips he loved so much. Breaking their heated exchange, he whispered into sensitive ears. "I shall miss you, beloved." He slowly ran his tongue over the appendage, before nipping it lightly. Causing his mate to groan, nibbling lightly on Sess' chin.

His love was about to say something, when a sweet little voice rose to them. "What 'bout Reiko, otou-san? Awen't you not gonna miss Reiko, too?" They looked down at the pouty face of their youngest child. Little Reiko, as everyone called her, was definitely her oka-san's child. She looked no more than 5 human years old. But, she had a stubborn streak as long as her 80 years. Like her oka-san, her every emotion shone in her wide deep golden eyes. Little Reiko is a picture of loveliness, with her bowlike mouth pulled into a pout. Her long silver hair shone in the midday sun, giving the child an angelic look about her. Like her mother, she had a pale lavender stripe on each cheek. But, unlike her mother, Little Reiko was born with a bright indigo star on her forehead.

Sess, thinking that she was just the cutest thing in the world, bent down and picked his little girl up. He kissed her plump little cheek. Then nuzzled her neck, causing the child to giggle. "Of course I will miss you most of all, puppy. But, I miss you Oka-san in a different way." Kissing the tiny blue star on her forehead, he put the child down next to his mate. "Now, young woman, I expect you to behave yourself. Listen to your oka-san, and maybe I'll have a surprise for you when I return." The little girl smiled and nodded promising to be a good girl, then goes to stand beside Jaken. Sesshomaru turns his gaze to his old retainer, giving him a cold stare. "Jaken. I am trusting you to watch over things, and help my mate and children while I'm gone. If I find anything amiss upon my return, you shall pay a high price. Is that clear, Jaken?"

The little man squeaked and bowed quickly, as he stammered. "H-hai, milord! Everything shall be as you left it!"

Sess and his mate smile, as Little Reiko pats a tearful Jaken on his still lowered head. Comforting him as only a child can. "Excuse me Chichi-sama, Oka-san," Sesshomaru turns to see their second born son, Ichiro, coming up to them from the plane. Ichiro was born 100 years after his brother, Tatshiro. Unlike his eldest brother, Tatshiro, who was an exact mirror image of their father. Ichi was a mix of his parents. He did not have the blue crescent moon on his forehead, like his father. He did have the maroon stripes on his eyelids, cheeks, and wrists. He had large wide golden eyes of his mother, but the cool mannerisms of the demon lord. "The pilot says all is ready." Handing his father his briefcase, Ichi bows to him then smiles. "Have a safe trip, Chichi-sama." Sesshomaru smiled slightly and nodded, turning to his mate once more. He leans down and kisses his mate again, then boards the plane.

**_Flashback ends_**

Sesshomaru sighs as he pours himself another drink. Just then his cell rings. Picking it up, he reads the caller ID, and smiles. Flipping his phone on, he says. "I was just thinking of you." He closes his eyes, as the smooth tones of his mates voice wash over him.

"I thought you would be." The voice laughs, seductively. "I was wondering if you were bored yet?"

"Mmmmm, immensely! How about you?"

"Are you kidding? How could anyone with 8 pups be bored?" Chuckled his mate. "Of course I'm bored! I miss you like crazy! I wish the gathering was over soon, can't wait to see you!!"

"The feeling is mutual, my love. But, as you said, I will not be gone forever." He promised, as he walked back to the window looking over the city. "Has Tatshiro settled all the disputes?"

He smiled listening to his mate's sexy laugh. "You would have thought that you were in the room! That son of ours, is you all over! He had those old bastards shaking in their shoes! I'm telling you, Sess, they had no idea who they were dealing with!"

Sesshomaru laughed. His chest bursting with a father's pride. Their children form oldest to youngest, were a constant joys to him. Him. The cold demon lord, that once had no need of anyone. Had no wish to have anyone to protect. All that changed for him, with one tiny human girl from a past long ago. And, with the warmth and love of his mate. Now, Sesshomaru couldn't...wouldn't imagine an existence without his family. In only a few hundred years, his children have managed to wrap themselves around his heart. Just as his mate had become his very soul! "It seems that I left everything in good hands, then."

Sess smirked when he heard his mate growl. "Not everything! There are a couple of things that would be needing you special attention!"

"Mmmm, is that a fact? Well, it's too bad that you're so far away." He groaned into the phone. "I could use some of your special attention, right this minute! You wouldn't believe how boring it is here without you, beloved. They say that New York is the city that never sleeps. That there's excitement at every turn, but I'm bored as hell! I can't wait to be home."

"Hmm. Maybe I could help with that."

Sess frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ha Ha Ha. Just the reason for my call. I figured you would be bored, all by yourself in that insanely huge suite. So, I've arranged a little entrainment for you this evening. It cost me a pretty penny... But, I think you'll enjoy it!"

"What? Dearest, what are you talking about? What kind of entrainment?"

His mate laughed again, "You'll see. It's waiting for you at the hotel bar. And, Sess?"

"Yes, love?"

"Enjoy. I love you, bye." With that his beloved hung up the phone. Sess stood at the window for a few more minutes. His mind crammed full of questions, wondering what his little mate has done. 'What in the world is that little scatterbrained nut done this time?' Curiosity getting the best of him, he slipped his shoes on grabbed his jacket. Placing the silver loop, which contained his concealment charm, in his ear. The demon lord left for the hotel bar.

**Hotel bar...**

He walked into the darkened room. The host came to him right away. "Good evening, Lord Yamauchi, welcome to the Hideaway! If you would follow me, please. Your booth is ready. As Sesshomaru followed the man, he scanned the room. Looking for any sign of what his mate had planned. They reached his the booth, Sesshomaru sat down and ordered a beer. The host bowed and went to get his drink. Waiting for his drink, his eye was caught by an alluring sight. He was sitting at the end of the bar alone. His long jet black waist length hair, hung in a long thick braid down his back. He wore a fawn colored DKNY sports jacket. He had a diamond stud in his left ear, that twinkled in the low light of the room. A silk Versace tiger print shirt, the top 2 buttons undone. Giving a nice view of his lightly tanned skin of his smooth throat. His strong well built legs were encased in tight black leather pants. The shine of his shoe caught the low light of the room. Just then, smoldering golden eyes were caught and held by a pair of sensual deep purple eyes. _'Hn. What an intriguing young human. He looks somewhat familiar. I wonder why?'_ Sess was about to get up and go to the bar, when he was approached by 2 of the elders from the gathering and their mates.

"Lord Sesshomaru. We didn't think we would run into you here? May we join you?" Asked Lord Inoshiro Fujimoto, a 2100 year old tiger demon from eastern Japan, with his mate, Lady Miyuki. With them was Lord Qian Han Zhu, a 2000 year old lion demon from Mongolia and his young lioness mate, Lady Chen-chi. Sesshomaru gave a quick glance at the bar, then sighed as he plastered a smile on his face. Offering them a seat. For the next hour, they drank and talked about events in they're countries, as well as points of order from the meetings.

"I still say that we should have closed off more of our lands, where the humans are concerned." Argued the lord of eastern Japan. "They are like a greedy little children. The more they see, the more they want. The are never satisfied with what they have!"

"Calm yourself, my dear." Said his mate. "Remember what the doctor said. To much excitement is not good for your blood pressure. Your not 800 years old anymore!" Everyone at the table laughed, everyone but Sess. His attention was once again drawn to the stunning human boy at the bar. As if feeling eyes upon him, the young man glanced in the DaiYoukai's direction. Smiling, he picked an olive from his drink and slowly sucked on it, before popping it into his mouth. Sess groaned inwardly. Just then, Sess realized that Lady Miyuki was talking to him.

"Forgive me, Milady. I was distracted for a moment." He smiled sheepishly. "What was that?"

She looked to the bar, seeing the young man. Then turned to the mighty lord of dogs. "I was just wondering, why your mate is always absent from the gatherings?"

"My mate does come, whenever possible. My dearest prefers to stand in the background. To make sure that my surrounding are comfortable. That my needs and the needs of our pups are met. But, a lot of the time my mate prefers to be at home with our pups. Especially our little hime Reiko, our last pup. She has been a constant source of joy and a constant headache. She keeps us on our toes!" Then his eye wondered over to the bar once again, only to see the chair empty. He looked around, and saw the boy had disappeared. Disappointed, the Dog lord stayed for a few moments after the other lords and their ladies left for the night. He started to leave himself, when the bar host approached him.

"Excuse me, Lord Yamauchi, but the young man at the bar asked me to give this to you." He bowed and handed Sesshomaru an envelope. Inside was a card key and a note. "Your entertainment is in suite 1610. Enjoy, my beloved!" With a smile on his lips, Sess eagerly walked to the elevator.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own one single piece of InuYasha. These are just the vulgar ramblings, of a crazy black woman, who just happens to like anime! A/N: I just went back and fixed a few errors in both chapters.  
Plus, I got an idea for a sequel. Please stay tuned!**

* * *

**_Never Bored Chapter 2_**

**_By Nikkie23534_**

**Suite 1610...**

Lord Sesshomaru got off the elevator, and walked down the hall. A myriad of thoughts swam through his mind. _'What am I doing here?'_ He wondered, as he passed suites 1600, 01...02...03... _'I'm happy with my mate. So why has this unnamed, unknown human attracted me so?' _Suite 05...06...07... _'Even though my beloved has set this up, why do I feel compelled to this human boy? Why do I feel such a pull to him? Surely my mate was always been more than enough for me. My lover has kept me satisfied in everyway! A loyal and faithful companion. A fruitful and beneficial partner behind the scenes in matters of business.'_ Suite 09...1610. Standing outside the white colored double doors, he stared at the gold numbers as he turned the card key in his large hand. He was about to forget the whole thing. He turned towards the elevator, determined to go back to the penthouse. And, to bed. _'I'll just have the bellman come and retrieve this key.'_ Checking his watch, he smirked. _'I'm just going to have to cut my stay here short. After tomorrow's court session, I'll leave. It's well past time I return to my mate!'_ The great demon had just reached the elevator and was about to press the button. He stopped as his senses were flooded with the alluring aroma of musk and honey. Mixed with the unmistakable scent of raw lust, along with something else. It was very faint, but it was there. Sesshomaru's eyes tinged with crimson, as he felt his member throb. **_Heat._** An all consuming heat, threatened to burn him from the inside out. He turned and rushed back to the room. Taking out the key, he stepped inside.

**Lord Inoshiro's Suite...**

Lord Inoshiro and Lord Qian were enjoying a nightcap, while their mates sipped tea and chatted. "Did you happen to see how Lord Sesshomaru, was _ogling_ that...that human boy?" Lady Miyuki said as she refreshened their tea.

Lady Chen-chi took a sip of her tea, she fanned herself with her silken paddle fan. "Oh yes, I just couldn't believe it! And, all that tripe about his mate preferring to remain home, while _**HE**_ goes out in the world. What nerve! I just know the real reason is poor mate stays away is from complete embarrassment! It must be hell to have such an unfaithful mate? I guess a dog is _**STILL**_ a dog, even if he's the Inu No Taisho!" Lady Miyuki was nodding in agreement, as their lords took seats next to them.

"My dear Lady Chen-chi, you mustn't think so poorly about young Lord Sesshomaru. After all, demons of today owe a large part of their success in the world, due to the efforts of the house of Inu." Lord Inoshiro chided, good naturally. "And, he is still a very young man. Well...compared to us, that is. Wouldn't you say, Qian?"

The old lion smiled and nodded, his sharp fangs gleaming in the soft light of the room. "Here, here, my friend." Turning to his mate and Lady Miyuki. "It is also common knowledge that Sesshomaru highly values his mate. And, looks to his beloved, for advice. So, you should give him some leeway."

"Humph! Leeway? I should know that men will always side with men, in these matters!" Huffed Lady Miyuki. "But, what of the poor mate? I just think that Sesshomaru should be more...discreet! An unfaithful mate is an embarrassment, and a slap in the face!"

"I just wonder why?" Asked Lady Chen-chi.

"Why what, my love?" Asked her husband, as he took her hand.

"Why is it that no one has ever seen his mate? And, why is his mate always absent from all gathering? It is quite odd, don't you think?"

The 2 lords look at her for a moment, then started to laugh. Leaving the ladies to wonder if their elderly mates have gone insane. After a few moments of this, Lady Miyuki couldn't take it anymore. "And, what may I ask, is so funny, you two?"

Lord Inoshiro, finally caught his breath. Still chuckling softly, he grabbed his mates hand and kissed her palm. "My love, who says that his mate is ever absent from the gatherings?"

"But he said..."

"No," he interrupted. "Sesshomaru said that his mate prefers to stay in the background." Smiling at the perplexed look in her eyes, he added. "My ladies, sometimes things aren't always as they seem."

**Suite 1610...**

Sesshomaru entered the room, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the soft light. He glanced at the coffee table, there he saw a bottle of red wine and 2 crystal goblets. Going to the table, he opened the bottle and poured the wine. Picking up the glasses, he followed his nose to a set of glass French doors leading to the bedroom. Opening them he stepped inside. The room was quite spacious. A large armoire sat in the far corner of the room. There was a small seating area with an HD TV mounted to the wall. But, the main focal point was the large raised bed, before him. Sess took a step towards it, when he realized he'd stepped on something. Looking down, he smiled as he saw the discarded jacket. Bending down to pick it up, he noticed the tiger print shirt. He then saw the pants a short way from the shirt, then a pair of black silken boxers. The trail of expensive finery lead him to the bathroom door, which lay slightly ajar. Using one finger, he pushed the door open. His eyes were met by a glorious sight. There in the in the stream filled room, with the soft glow of candlelight around was a dark haired temptation. He sat in a wide tub rose and Jazzmine petals floated along the surface of the water. Large purple eyes regarding him, slowly devouring him hungrily. A soft and sexy smirk caressed his features. "I was starting to think, you wouldn't show, Lord Yamauchi."

Sesshomaru returned the boy's smirk, as he came to sit on the wide edge of the tub. Handing the boy one of the glasses, he watched him as he took a sip. "Hn. It appears you have me at a disadvantage." The boy raised a dark brow in question. "You obviously, you know who I am. But, I don't know who _you_ are."

Taking another sip, the boy smiled. "Is that truly going to be a problem for us, my lord?"

"I like to know just who I am dealing with."

The boy's smile grew wider as he sat his glass on the edge. He took Sess' glass and rested it beside his own, before addressing the lord. "Let's just say, that a mutual friend of yours arranged this little _**meeting**_." The dark haired beauty pulled himself out of the tub, and perched himself next to the lord. Sess' eyes roamed over the smooth, lightly tanned, wet flesh before him. The boy was slender, but very well built. He head just reached Sess' shoulder. His long black hair was pinned atop his head, wisps of hair had plastered to his neck and cheeks. Sess' eyes went lower still. They came to rest at the thatch of dark hair at the base of his well endowed length. Sess felt himself salivating at the delectable sight before him. _'Hm. He **IS** delicious. But, why do I feel like I've...'_ Sess' thought was interrupted, when the boy leaned close to him, whispering in his ear. "Since we are here my lord, what do you say, we get to know each other a little..._**better**_." Resting his hand on the great demon's still clothed muscular thigh. Sess could feel the heat from his damp palm, and knew that it had nothing to do with the water in the tub. He watched as the boy stood and got out of the tub, to stand before him. "Someone thinks **_VERY_** highly of you, milord." Naked as the day he was born, bead of moisture rolling slowly over his body. The boy smiled as he raised one hand and caressed Sess' jaw line. "After all, milord, this meeting wasn't easy, nor was it cheap." Leaning to the lord's ear, he breathed. Then Sess felt the boy's soft warm tongue caress the outer shell of his disguised ear. Wringing a low impassioned growl from him. Sess could take no more. Without any warning, he bent and scooped the boy in his arms. Carrying him from the bath to the bed. Once at bedside, Sess tossed the boy onto the bed. In less than a heartbeat, Sess was naked, and crouching on the bed. He was about to pounce on the dark haired beauty, when the lad stopped him.

"Wait, milord. Just give me a moment." The boy pleaded, laying a sender hand on Sess muscular chest. Slowly caressing his taut abs and stomach. "I have one request milord." Now, it was Sess' turn to raise his brow in question. The boy smiled as he raised his hand, to finger the shiny silver loop in his ear. Sesshomaru recoiled slightly, as the boy smirked. "I have hear things about you milord. And, I'm dying to see if what I'd heard is true." Sesshomaru just stared at him, his mind trying to calculate what this boy was about. "I want you naked, milord. Completely. All of you. Take it off."

Sess' eyes narrowed on the boy, as he contemplated for a second. _'Does this boy know? Impossible. How could a mere human know of my true existence?'_ Then the lord's eyes widen slightly, as a cold realization came to him. He smiled as he leaned back, sitting on his legs. He raised his hand and pulled the loop free. Sess' eyes closed, as his youki surged. His true form immerged. The boy sat back propped up on several pillows. He watched unfazed as Inky black hair faded to glowing silver. Human ears turned elfish, as twin maroon stripes appeared on each of his cheeks. As well as a deep indigo crescent moon upon his forehead. Dull human nails and teeth, became long deadly claws and fangs. "Well, little one? What are you thinking?"

The boy threw him a sexy smile, crawling forward. When he was face to face with the most powerful being in the world, he ran his finger over the bright markings. Using the tip of his nail he traced the moon and stripes, gently scraping the lord's skin. He leaned over and dragged his tongue over each marking. "I think I got the better of this deal my lord!" Sess growled as he grabbed the boy and pushed him down on the bed, immediately covering him. Using his rough hot tongue, Sess began to bathe the youth. Savoring the sweet taste of his skin. Delighting in the soft moans and cries, emitting from his mouth. Reaching up Sess removed the clip holding the boy's hair, fanning it across the snowy white satin covered pillow.

"You taste amazing, young one." He breathed as he laved one tawny nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Nipping the at the hardened tip. He hand smoothed over the fine lines of his skin. Smiling as the boy hissed and moaned, writhing in pleasure. The boy buried his hair into the thick silvery mass, pulling that tortious mouth closer. Suddenly, Sess' hand slipped between the boy tapered thighs. Boldly stroking the semi hardened length. Causing it to stand and throb in attention.

The boy yelled, as bolts of intense pleasure shot through him. "Ohh yess, milord! Right there! Ju- just like that!" He moaned arching his back high off the bed, he pushed against Sess' shoulders. At first Sesshomaru ignored his tactics, but then he became curious as to what the boy had in mind. Letting the boy up, he found himself laying on his back. The youth straddling his hips. "You are being very greedy, Lord Sesshomaru." The boy pouted, as Sess watched him. _**'That pout!'**_ His breath caught in his chest. "You're the one doing all the tasting, no fair. I want some too."

Sess gave the boy a slow sexy smile. Running his hands over the boys thighs, he said, "Be my guest, little one. Taste to your heart's content!" The boy smiled leaning over Sesshomaru, he returned the tongue bath with one of his own. Caressing his marking with the tip of his moist tongue. Slowly moving down, lower and lower until he reached the thick mass of silver between Sess' thighs. He ran his nose through the downy fleece, as his hand encircled and stroked the hard shaft protruding from the silver nest. Sess groaned as he felt his young lover's tongue touch the base of his shaft, then work it's way up to the thick tip. He growling lowly as the youth's mouth engulfed the head, and slowly worked it's thickness down his throat in gulps. His tongue swirling around the tip on the upstroke, before swallowing him whole once more. Sess' swollen shaft throbbed, he gripped the boy's head holding him still as his hips began to thrust savagely in and out of the boy's widely stretched oral cavern. The boy struggled to catch his breath, as he continued to take Sess' powerful pumps. Suddenly there was a mighty roar, as the demon lord came. **_"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Sess lay there panting, his eyes closed.

After a few moments, a soft raspy voice wafted into his brain. "Have I pleased you, my lord?"

Sess opened his eyes and looked into the deep violet pools above him, and smirked. "Not yet, my beauty. Not yet." Said the dog king, as he rose and pushed the boy down on the bed. "Now, I believe we can finally begin!" Suddenly the boy found himself flipped over onto his stomach, with the lord pushing a couple of pillows beneath his hips. Sess bent over the boy, he placed three fingers into the young boy's mouth, silently ordering him to suck them. Once they were nicely wetted, he removed the fingers sliding them slowly down his back. With his other hand, he moved a thick curtain of hair off one shoulder he whispered into his ear. "I have been without my love for the past 3 days! That is the longest I've been without the feel of my other half's skin against mine. Without the sweetness of my beloved taste in my mouth. Without hearing that passionate voice in my ear, as my love cries and moans in pleasure. Prepare yourself, my sweet one, tomorrow I will be with my mate once more. But for tonight, tonight you shall bear the brunt of my lust. My. Sweet. Little. Human!"

_**"Uuuuggghhhhhhhh!!"**_ The young human groaned in pain and lust, as he felt one long clawed finger enter his tight twitching hole. "Y-y-yessss!!"

"Calm yourself, love. The night is young, and we have only just begun!" He cooed, as he thrust another finger along side the first, then a third and final digit. Sliding deeper and deeper until he reached the tiny nub inside the moaning boy, causing him to buck his hips back. Loving the feeling of being stretched. He knew from the sight of the lord, the best was yet to come. And, he could hardly wait! All to soon, Sesshomaru removed his finger from the boy's backside and flipped him over. Settling between the boy's legs, Sesshomaru urged the boy to wrap his legs around his waist. "Ready, my sweet?"

The boy gulped and smiled, his breath coming in rapid puffs. "Do what you will, milord. I am yours!" Sess smiled, and guided his shaft to that hot twitching little anus. Placing the head to the hole, he pushed in hard. Impaling the boy with one swift thrust! _**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**_ The boy screamed, as his rectum was stretched almost beyond human endurance. The boy gripped the shoulders of the man above him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he fought to catch his breath. Thankfully, the demon lord halted, taking pity on his little human. Allowing him time to adjust to the length and width of him.

"Forgive me, my sweet. I never meant to hurt you this badly"

The boy reached up, stroking the demon lords cheek he smiled. "If my body relives your boredom, milord. Take what you need." Violet gems stared into golden suns. "Please fuck me, Inu No Taisho! Fuck me, now!" Sesshomaru smiled pulling out until the head was just inside, then he slammed back in with brutal force! Sess pounded the boy over and over, as the dark haired beauty held on for dear life. Locking his ankles around Sess' back, he raked his nails over the demon lord's sweat coated back. Holding on as his ass took the punishment of Sesshomaru's deeply pounding rod. Sess reached down and grabbed the boy's thick shaft, pumping him rapidly. _**"Ughh! Mil-l-lord! Ughhh!! I'm...I'm...Cumm...Ccccccuummmmminnnggggg!! Ooooooohhhhh!! Yesssssss!!"**_

Sesshomaru gave a mighty thrust, banging harder and deeper into the boy than ever before. The world exploded before the boy's eyes, as his seed shot from his member. Coating their stomachs with a hot sticky substance. His ass clamped down hard on the thick hardness still deep within him.

Feeling that hot tight cavern convulse around his shaft. Sesshomaru gave his all, coating the young human's snug little hole with his hot essence. He gave on mighty thrust then collapsed on to the boy, completely sated.

A couple of hours later. The human awoke to a throbbing pain in his backside. He rolled over to his side, and came face to face with the great lord himself. The great demon smiled at the boy, leaning over kissing him passionately. "So your finally awake, my sweet? How do you feel?"

The boy stretched, then winced as a slight twinge of pain shot up his backside. "Mmmmmm. So, tell me milord. Are you still bored?"

Sesshomaru stared at the boy for a moment, then smiled. He raised his hand to the boy's ear. Grabbing hold of the diamond stud, he pulled it from the boy's ear. He watched with a smile, as the jet black hair turned silver. Those short nails and small human teeth, grew into long sharp fangs and claws. Deep violet eyes turned into warm pools of amber. Those tiny ears disappeared from the sides of his head, and were replaced by silky white puppy like ear atop his head. Sess pulled his mate closer to him. Pulling him to lay across his chest, he pulled him down for a hot hungry kiss. Coming up for air, he sighed against his lips. "With a mate such as you, InuYasha. I'm never bored!"

_**The End...

* * *

**_

Stay tuned! I'll have the sequel to this, as well as Rose 54 up soon! B patient just a little longer!


End file.
